1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode seat spacer assembly wherein the same is arranged for the temporary mounting to a commode seat to provide for spaced orientation of an individual relative to a commode seat during its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The contemporary spread of various disease and the like relative to the use of commercially available commode structure requires individuals to exert caution in the use of such commode structure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a portable commode seat spacer assembly wherein the same is directed to the mounting upon a conventional commode seat for temporary use of the commode.
Prior art set forth relative to auxiliary seat structure as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,929 and 4,998,297 to include a flexible ring-shaped member having an upper surface arranged for mounting to an associated commode seat.